The present invention relates to a liquid decomposing system of the type including a decomposer, a liquid tank and a buffer and condensate vessel.
As is known, the specific energy content, per unit volume, of liquid fuels is substantially greater than that of gaseous fuel. If it is desired to supply a gas which cannot be liquefied at normal temperatures, such a gas can be produced by decomposing a liquid, thus keeping the weight and volume of the fuel storage unit at lower values.
It is known, for example, to produce the hydrogen required for operating fuel cell batteries by decomposing methanol or benzene. In such a case it is necessary that the gas pressure in the load, i.e. the fuel cells, be as constant as possible, even in the event of fluctuating discharge rates, so that a correspondingly fluctuating input of liquid into the decomposer is required.
In such cases the regulation may be effected by a dosaging pump whose operation is controlled in dependence on the gas pressure produced by the decomposer in that the dosaging pump is switched on and off by a pressure switch. This, however, produces pressure fluctuations which are greater than the range between the pressure values at which the pressure switch turns the pump on and off, respectively. Also, the dosaging pump requires auxiliary electrical energy and constitutes a part subject to wear. Systems of the type under consideration generally include the decomposer, a liquid tank and a buffer and condensate vessel, and the dosaging pump is disposed between the tank and the decomposer.